Always and Forever
by Venixren
Summary: As children Usagi Tsukino and Seiya Kou were both outcast. They were each other's only friend. So when Seiya disappeared without warning, Usagi transformed. Now known as Serena she can't shake the memory of Seiya out of her head.
1. Chapter 1

The plot and such are actually from a book I just read. So I don't own the plot either! I'm just using it in the Seyia, Usagi way. And changing things, but to let people know that it's not my plot! You can guess the book though. :)

Anyway..

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its contents, or do I own this plot.

* * *

Enjoy !

I don't remember much about Seyia Kou. I don't remember how we met, or how we got close. I remember we we're different than the rest of the kids. No one wanted to hang out with us, not even his brothers. He was my best friend, I remember that, I remember he was my only friend.

I remember my 9th birthday. I was at his house, mom always said never to go there with out her permission but he said he got me something for my birthday, it was too big to bring to school. I remember standing in his kitchen, the faucet was dripping. He's brothers weren't home yet, they were out with friends. Then I hear his dad yelling at him, I know I should go but I just stand there. I turn around and almost reach the door until his dad said_ 'Where are you going'_ I paused.

It's been 8 years since I last saw Seyia, he was my first and only friend. I remember standing in the field, when Diamond would pick on me. Saying _'Look it's Usagi the crybaby. Aww are you gonna go cry now?'_. Then Seyia would come to the rescue, making him fight or when Emerald would make fun of my hair. Seyia would throw her lunch away. I remember walking home together, holding hands in the third grade. I remember when he said he would walk home and not touch the sidewalk. The class followed him seeing him jump of cars to benches to fences. Until he fell and twisted his ankle. I wish I could remember the things about Seyia. I remember him staying at our house for a month. We got even closer. I remember how after my 9th birthday the whole week we didn't speak. I remember him missing days of school, but always came back. Until the 5th grade, it was May, he missed school. I thought he would come back the next day, but he didn't. His brothers didn't show either. I asked the teacher, she said _' I'm sorry hunny, he moved. I thought he would tell you.'_

I remember the ring. Seyia had gotten me a ring. I was sitting at my normal bench with my tin lunch box. I opened it looking at my lunch when my eyes spotted a white sheet of paper folded inside. I opened it up and it read.

_To My Odango,_

_I love you._

_From Seyia Kou_

Along with it came a ring, I remember wearing it to school everyday.

I remember walking to my seat tears sliding down my face, while _Emerald_ and Diamond made fun of me. I didn't care, my only friend had left me. The sixth grade, I was at recess sitting at my normal bench. Diamond and Emerald came up to me, they told me Seyia had died. His brothers didn't want to leave in a place where they could remember Seyia so they moved. But Seyia had died.

I remember my vision blurring out, and one of them say _'Ooh, crybaby's gonna faint!'_ And I did. I woke up to see the whole class surrounding me, and tears climbing down my face. No one called for a teacher, or an adult. The one who found me was the janitor. Even then he just told me to wipe my nose.

That day Usagi Tsukino died along with Seyia Kou. I changed myself after that, I promised no more tears. I cut my hair, no longer putting it up in two Odango's. My mother had married a man, and we moved. Kenji was a nice man and never really bothered me.

Today is my 18th birthday, it had been 8 years since I last saw Seyia Kou. I changed my name to Serena Moon, taking the last name of my step father Kenji. I had fixed myself up. I was no longer a chubby kid, I was now slim with layered hair. I thought Usagi had died. But on my birthday I was always reminded of her. I had a boyfriend now. His name Mamoru. I had friends, even though I had to fake emotions. It was either be mad at everything, or to laugh at everything. I chose laugh people like that better. No one new of my past life, of the bullying, or of Seyia. Only my mother and Kenji. I woke up 5 minutes before the alarm clock, as usual. There's a card next to it. It's from my mom, it said Happy 18th Birthday!, with hand drawn balloons and presents. I sighed, I hated my birthday, it always reminded my of my 9th birthday. I sat up, and walked outside my room. Kenji and Mom were already awake and shouted Happy Birthday! I got some coffee and thanked them. I went to my room, and got ready for school. Mamoru was going to pick me up today. Today as I closed my eyes to think, I see a young girl, chubby and her eyes red from crying. Blond hair in two little balls on the top of her head. Waving to her and holding balloons. Usagi Tsukino was trying to get out, to be free. I won't let her. I said my good bye's and saw Mamoru's car parked in the front as he opened the door for me. He handed me a box. I opened it to find a blue sweater. I thanked him and leaned in for a kiss.

A lot of girls liked Mamoru, why wouldn't they? He was certainly attractive, but he had chosen me, not Usagi Tsukino but Serena Moon. I sometimes wonder why he did, I wasn't anything special.

I walked to my locker, it was decorated. Probably Minako and Ami. They were always did that. I acted happy even though they weren't there. My first period sang to me. And during lunch Motoki sang to me , singing _Sixteen going on Seventeen, _but rearranged the words. Mamoru mentioned he volunteered me as stage manager for the new play, since he knew I wouldn't audition. Great. He dropped me off, telling me to call him later. I assured him I would and walked in.

Kenji was sitting there at the fish tank admiring his fish. He said he had a present for me. He told me he drove a car that wasn't his today home. He asked me why would he do that? He made me ask him the same question, and he said its yours. Today was actually a good birthday. He told me to drive around with it to test it out.

When I got in, it smelled like coffee, and the radio wasn't very good. But I like it. I drove up and down the streets, and saw a young man, probably my age walking down the street. He looked familiar. He had long black hair tied loosely. I had a glimpse of his face, I wanted to see more. I pressed on the middle of the steering wheel, but nothing came out. Thank god. Soon I found my self going up and down the streets looking for him. I couldn't find him. I called Mamoru and told him the good news. My mom called and wondered where I was, so I went back home.

We had dinner at a fancy restaurant, and after my mom told me I can go to Mamoru's. I told her i'll just go to Minako's, but I didn't. I sat in a park, looking at the moon dancing with the stars. I always loved looking at it for some reason. I got home a looked in the mail box. There was a letter. It said _Usagi Tsukino_ .

Not Serena, but Usagi. There were only two possibilities. Diamond and Emerald tracked me down, or it was Seyia. But he was dead wasn't he?

Inside it read;

_Happy Birthday Usagi._

There was a drawing of a house, and under a cheap blue ring.

_I'm back._

_Love Seyia Kou._

* * *

I know it's not long.

I shortened it really. It's actually very short only two pages. Sorry!

I know it's not good either.

But please Review ! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorrrry ! D:

Two words, they start with an s. Summer and School.

Yeah. It's a handful.

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's contents.

* * *

My heart was pounding through my chest. I didn't know what I should do, should I smile and laugh with joy or cry my heart out. I held the card close to my heart, and ran inside. Thank goodness, mom and Kenji was sleeping.

I pulled out a tub of ice cream and sat in my room, eating the ice cream. Keeping it in my mouth till the last piece melted. After the ice cream was done with, and the tears had finally ceased. I opened the closet and pulled out a small chest.

In it were all the things I've kept from my past life, I found the ring Seiya had given me when I was 10. I looked at all the things that may have deemed pointless to others, but to me it was my childhood. My childhood with Seiya, my best friend.

A thousand questions rushed through my head but I gave it a rest, and fell asleep on my desk, my hand still laying on the card.

I woke up 5 minutes before the alarm, at the same spot I was that night. Great, that wasn't a dream after all.

I walked into the kitchen, bags under my eyes and my hair tossed and tangled. Kenji was there, drinking his coffee and smiling at the newspaper.

"Good Morning Usagi," He smiled giving me a cup of coffee his eyes still glued on the paper. "How was your night?"

"Tiring," I managed to breathe out, I was going to tell him about Seiya, but then mom would know and who knows what will happen.

I got ready and grabbed my bags for school, Mamoru was already waiting outside, leaning on the side of his car.

He gave me a kiss before he opened the passenger door and ushered me in, and walked to the other side. It was a long car ride, neither of us spoke, he had tried to get a conversation started but I just simply continued to look out the window. Mamoru eventually gave up and just drove, I glanced at him, he did remind me of Seiya a bit.

He and Seiya both saw something in me that others didn't, I suppose Mamoru did look like a Seiya a bit, the dark indigo eyes, along with the raven black hair. But Mamoru, although he was sweet, he was rather mean and obnoxious. Both of Seiya's rings were in my jacket pocket, and felt them in my hand, and I realized how much I really did miss Seiya.

"We're here," Mamoru's voice broke me out of my trance, as I turned to get my stuff out of the backseat. His hand caught mine before I can touch my backpack. "Serena... What's wrong? Where's your smile..?"

That's right, my name was Serena, not Usagi. He didn't know the real me, that was the big difference between him and Seiya. Seiya knew the real me. Mamoru just knew the act I put up. I put on a fake smile, " Nothing, i'm just tired."

He pulled his hand away, I quickly grabbed my things, gave him a quick peck on the lips and got out of the car. He walked me to my locker, where Mina and Ami were already there.

" Hey Serena! Heard you got a new car!" Mina said excitingly grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Mamoru. "Sorry Mamoru! But the last time I checked, your locker is over there!" Mina pointed down the hall, as he gave her a disgruntled look and tried to give me a peck on the cheek, but Mina managed to pull me out of the way for that.

Mina wasn't exactly a fan of Mamoru. She didn't like the way he was so serious, and basically a jerk to everyone but me. Mina is my best friend, i'm not sure how it happened but it did. One thing everybody knew about Mina, she was a flirt. Her full name, Minako Aino, her and I are supposedly twins. If I let my hair grow, and put a red bow at the top of my head. She was far different from me, she did what she wanted to do, when she wanted. I had to think things through, why couldn't I just be normal?

Ami, is one of my close friends that Mina had introduced me to. Ami Mizuno, the top student in our class, and most likely to be a doctor like her mother. She had bright blue hair, that matched her bright blue eyes, but her personality was nice and shy. Ami was truly someone I can trust, but I still believe she likes, or had liked Mamoru. Who knows?

"Hey Mina, Ami." I smiled as I opened my locker and tossed my backpack in. "What's up?"

"Well news flash Sere ! You got a car! A carrrrr! Do you get it?" Minako said, her head leaning on the locker next to my opened locker.

" And...? Your point it Mina?" I pulled out a textbook and a folder and set them to my side.

"Why is Mamoru still taking you to school? You have your own car!" Minako straightened herself and grabbed her belongings. I swore I could've just heard Ami mumble something like "Why are you even still with him?"

Maybe it was a mistake? Oh well, all that matters right now is Seiya. Seiya. Seiya. I sighed and replied "I'll drive myself to school tomorrow. Let's get to class."

It was already lunch, everybody was in their own conversations, as I just stared at my food. I saw Mamoru's backpack open, his keys clearly out in the open. I took them out and turned to see if anyone saw, I saw Mina's shocked eyes look into my own. She's going to tell, she's going to say something!

"I'm going to go to the restroom." I quickly said, as I got up and got my things.

"I'll come with you." I heard Mina say from behind me, and quickly reached my side. " What are you doing? Are you gonna surprise him with something? Oh my gosh! You guys are gonna have sex?"

"Minako!" I hissed at her, she always thought the worst, " I just need to do something."

"Come on Sere! I'm your best friend, you can trust me! And beside this has to be something important since this is going to be your first time ditching." Minako glared at me and grabbed my hand.

Sighing, I let her come along. "So what are we doing?"

" We're going to go get my car." I answered driving us to my house, we had a small chat about her new found love for some pop idol. " Here you drive Mamoru's car. I'll take mine."

We drove back to school and parked where Mamoru's car previously was. I placed his key under in front of his front tire. Minako looked at me questioningly, " He'll think he just dropped it." I replied grabbing my keys and putting them into my own car.

"But what if someone takes it? Then what!" Minako asked.

"What happens, happens Mina. Are you coming or what?" Mina hopped into the car and we drove off.

"So what are we looking for?" Mina asked flipping her phone open to check her texts.

" Not a what, a who. Who are we looking for. Well to answer your question we're looking for nobody. Someone who doesn't exists. Who left this world years ago," I didn't even glance at Mina as I spoke, I just keep looking out my window for any sign of Seiya.

"Mamoru keeps asking about you. What do I say?" Mina showed me the several texts she's received from Mamoru, I sighed. He was clingy.

"Tell him I have cramps or something." I mumbled under my breath as we drove through a drive thru to get some food, even though we just had lunch. Mina and I we're irregular. We ate more than we should, but neither of us gained weight. That's because we always work out, everyday, at the same time.

"Oooooooooh good one!" She quickly replied to his message, and chomped down on her burger.

Maybe Minako was different, maybe I could tell her about Seiya, what happened on my 9th birthday. Maybe some other time.

I sighed, it's been an hour of countless searching for someone, that may not even be anywhere near here.

"Minako, wanna go to the arcade?" I asked driving toward the Crown Parlor.

"Sure! I'm sure Motoki will get us some free things!" Mina smiled as she got somethings out of her bag, and stuffed them in the pockets of her skirt. I parked the car, and we walked into the Parlor, Motoki was already cleaning tables. He had a 5 period day, so he was always there before anyone else. In a hour, this place will soon be packed with tons of high school kids. Only two people other than themselves were there, one had long silver hair tied neatly in a low ponytail, the other light auburn hair also tied in a low ponytail. I paused, and took a good look. Not everyone would see a person with silver hair here. The only people she knew with silver hair was Diamond, and Yaten. She knew it wasn't Diamond, he always liked his hair short. But Yaten, he had his hair like Seiya.

Although Yaten and Taiki never hung out with me and Seiya. They were always so kind to me. They didn't have much friends, suddenly I remembered. They were with Seiya when he spent a month at my house. After that, it wasn't just me and Seiya anymore, it was all of us. The four of us.  
We made a promise, the last day they we're at my house. We'll be together, _always and forever_.

How could I forget? That's right, a few months later, it was my 9th birthday. I forgot a lot of things that day. But we we're all best friends.

"YATEN! TAIKI!" I heard myself yell, I didn't even realize that I said it until I saw them both whip around and look to the owner of the voice.

"Usagi..." Yaten said just above a whisper. A second later I saw him jump out of his seat and his arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. Taiki slowly followed and joined in the hug. Before I knew it, tears were running down my eyes. That month made us so close, like we were the only ones left on earth. I held them tightly, afraid they would disappear if I let go. I'm sure they were doing the same, after a few minutes, we finally released each other.

"Umm, Sere. Who are these people..?" Minako asked, still questioning what just happened. Trying to find my voice, I tried to answer her. But nothing came out, I looked back at them to make sure they we're still here.

" We're Serena's old friends, from elementary." Taiki said, his eye's watery from the hug. "I'm Taiki Kou, and this is my brother Yaten."

"Oh nice to meet you then! Any friend of Serena's is my friend. I'm Minako Aino! Mina, for short." She held out her hand, and Taiki gladly took it.

"Neh, Mina can I talk to them alone? We have a lot of catching up to do. I'm sure Motoki would like your attention!" I turned to face her, but she was already gone flirting with her friend.

I led them to a table near the back of the parlor, and sat down.

"What are you guys doing here? And how do you know my name is Serena..?" I asked looking at them, I still couldn't believe they were here! In Juuban!

Taiki smiled, he was always the calm one. Yaten looked like he was gonna attack me into another bear hug.

"I'm sure Seiya will answer your questions when you see him. You are closer to him then to us, i'm sure he will be glad to have things to talk to you about." Taiki said, his eyes not leaving mine for a second.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I felt so bad.

"Sorry for what?" Yaten spoke this time. His voice a little raspy, obviously not use to talking.

"That I forgot you guys. I forgot about our promise! It's my fault you guys left wasn't it? Because I broke the promise."

"Of course not! Don't ever think that way. It wasn't your fault, if it was our choice, we would have stayed for you. And we broke the promise. We left with out saying good bye or anything." Yaten looked down in shame, drips of water dropping onto the table.

Taiki let out a small laugh, " It wasn't your fault you forgot us either, It was our father. It's his damned fault!" Taiki punched the table with anger.

" It's about time for us to go, we'll see you another time Usagi, I mean Serena." Taiki stood up, and walked out the door. Yaten slowly followed wiping his tears. Just when he was half way out the door he turned around and gave me a wink.

I felt my face turn bright red, Yaten, he always was a flirt. Even when we were young. The memories kept flooding back as I remember all the times we had together. I can't believe I forgot them! I don't think I can ever forgive myself.

The days seemed to go by like nothing happened. I didn't bother to tell my mom any of it. Finally it was Monday.

School once again, today I took myself to school. I didn't talk to Mamoru a lot, which lead to a lot of texts, missed calls, and im's. Boy was he protective.

I dropped by my locker, not shocked to find Mamoru waiting there. He immediately hugged me saying how worried he was. We walked to homeroom, and took our seats. Everyone was talking about the new students in class. Most likely Yaten and Taiki, and Seiya.

I turned and saw long black hair, he sat in the front. Could it really be?

Minako took her seat next to me, " So there's those two I met Friday. And there's another one..?"

"SEIYA !"

* * *

Sorry, for taking so long.

I'm sorry, i didn't review it. So lot's and lot's of mistakes!

I really apologize, and I'm really sorry it was this bad. I wasn't planning to put Taiki and Yaten in it but things lead to another and poof! There they aree. I hoped you liked it!

Please Review! It'll make me try to update faster! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hii! Don't you think it came fast? :D, i tried to get it out earlier but i was freaking about this surgery, well taking out my wisdom teeth, but i really didn't do it because mine aren't fully grown yet :D

Welllll, thank you! thank you! thank you! I'm really happy! I've gotten like 12 reviews on chapter 2! :)  
I understand that you guys don't like me changing Usagi's name to Serena, i'll try to do something about that, but bear with me for now?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of it's content.

Enjoy !

* * *

I don't know what caused me to say it, heck I don't even know why I said it. He couldn't possibly be here right? Those thoughts immediately dispersed as he turned around. Once his eyes locked on mine everything else disappeared. There wasn't any Minako,Mamoru, or Ami. No windows, doors. No desks or students. Maybe this is all a dream, what you get when you miss someone too much. But once he gave me his trademark grin and turned back around, everything came back. Ms. Haruna came in and told us to welcome the three new students in our class: Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya Kou.

"Damn, those eyes." Rei said. Rei Hino was another close friend of mine. I met her through Minako, me and Rei weren't exactly on best friend terms, more like a friend-enemy thing. Her long, dark raven hair, was almost seemingly purple, and her dark purple eyes, gave her a mysterious look, that almost every guy wanted. I also heard Mamoru used to go out with her, and he left her to be with me. That was said to be the main cause of our fr-enemy thing.

"You know him, tell me everything." Rei said, we were done with homeroom and were walking to our physiology class. Seiya walked passed by me, and swiftly handed me a note. I took a quick glance. "I'll explain when we're alone." I wanted to hear his voice, I wanted to see if he was actually here!

"I don't know him." I lied through my teeth, I'm not sure why I lied but I was still in shock mode.

"You said his name!" Rei half-yelled. Which got my attention. Mamoru who was in front of us, slowed his pace down, turned around and offered me his hand. I jogged up and grasped onto it, while Rei took a step forward walking next to us.

"I think he's my friend from a long time ago, like elementary. When we were little kids ya'know?"

"And you recognize him? By just looking at the back of his head?" Mamoru asked, sounding a bit angered.

"Photographic memory." It came out odd, but it was a good answer. But obviously not good enough since I saw Mamoru trying not to burst out laughing, but failed miserably.

"Really Serena? You can't remember a thing!" He laughed uncontrollably causing us to stand in the middle of the hallway.

"Well he's hot, and his brother Taiki is just as hot! And he's taller than me. Do you know how hard those are to find these days?" Makoto decided to join in on the conversation, as she stopped waiting for Mamoru to stop laughing. " You have to introduce."

Makoto Kino, she's one of the few friends that I didn't meet from Minako. She didn't have many friends because of past, she was defensive. She's as tall as every guy in our class, maybe ever taller than some. She was a beauty though, she had brown locks, that was always tied up. Some locks fell down to adorn her face, which brightened her green eyes. Plus, she's a great chef!

"Yeah, yeah. Come on we're gonna be late to class!" I pulled Mamoru and made a mad dash to class.

Lunch time, great, just what I need food. Of course, Minako, Rei, and Makoto spotted the trio first.

We watched them get into the back of the line for lunch, as we sat at our usual table waiting for Mamoru and Motoki.

"Go invite him to sit with us," Rei said, slightly pushing me up, "Pretend you're getting a drink and then just happen to see him, and be like 'Oh! I didn't see you there, why don't you come meet my friends!'"

"That sounds really, natural."

"Go ahead, Sere!" Minako said, pushing me off my seat. "Give Rei a shot with hottie over there."

"That means you keep your hands off of him!" Rei told Minako, "Let me have one for a change."

"Oh you can have him! I like the silver head one. He's way cuter!" Minako squealed, as she turned to give me another shove.

I couldn't stand that they were talking about them like as if they were a piece of meat. So I just ignored the rest of what they were saying, and started walking towards him. He saw me approaching and took a longer time getting his food.

I felt daggers being shot at my back, I turned around and saw Mamoru from the other side of the cafeteria.

Seiya kept his perfect, blue eyes on me, and my stomach flipped. I was standing right in front of him, his hair was of course longer. He was much taller. He looked like a man, but when I looked at him, I saw the little boy I was best friends with years ago.

_Ooh, crybaby's gonna faint!_

My knees gave away, but Seiya was there to catch me.

"It's okay." He whispered into my ear, his voice deep and masculine. I nodded and swallowed. My hand was on his forearm, and I felt the warmth of him, his bones,blood, muscles, skin. The line started moving once again, so I pulled myself up, and let go of his arm, knowing that Mamoru and the gang were watching.

"You're not dead." I said, my eyes not moving from his.

"I didn't know that I died in the first place." He laughed and grabbed a sandwich and placed it on his tray.

I saw the girl in front of us stop her conversation with her friend so she can eavesdrop.

"When can we talk?" I said just a little over a whisper.

"I'll go to your house at four today," he grabbed a drink and placed it on his tray.

"How do you know where I live?"

"I'll tell you later."

The girl in front of us tilted her head closer to listen.

"Hey Usa- I mean Serena!" Yaten said, as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Serena." Taiki said, coming from behind Yaten.

"Hey... You guys should come over to my table. You guys can meet my friends and stuff? Like eat your lunch!" I said more louder, so the girl in front of us would stop listening.

At that moment my stomach grumbled.

"You mean, you eat our lunch?" Yaten joked, and I punched his arm lightly.

"It's okay, we have to go to the office about our schedule." Taiki said, as he grabbed his lunch and turned to walk out of the cafeteria.

"See you later, _Odango._" They all left the cafeteria at once, and my heart skipped a few beats. I slowly walked back to my table, trying to get my irregular heart beat back to normal.

"Well?" Rei asked, eating her sandwich.

"Are you okay Sere'? You looked like you almost fainted or something." Minako watched me get back into my seat, pulling out my lunch.

"Oh that was nothing. They already had plans, maybe next time."

"Dang! The good ones always go fast!" Rei slapped her hands on the table, and looked fiercely at her sandwich.

The final bell finally rang, and I immediately rushed out of the classroom.

"Where are you going?" Mamoru called out to me, before I could reach my locker.

"Home? Nothing exciting."

"You didn't even wait for me." He stood back and watched me shove several things in my backpack. "What's at home?"

"My mom wants me to do work around the house." I didn't like lying to him so I looked at his mouth instead. I hadn't kissed it in days. "Sorry, i'll pick you up for school tomorrow if you want me to."

"That'll be great," He leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips, his hand wrapping around my waist.

The first time Mamoru ever did that to me, I thought I would faint. We bumped into each other at the mall, and decided to watch the people below us at the top of the escalators. He put his arm around my waist, pulled my close and whispered in my ear,_ I like you, Serena. _That day, I decided I was attracted to him. I worry that I should be feeling more for him than I actually do, but oh well. To everyone we're the perfect couple.

I promised him I'd call, and headed toward the school parking lot.

**3:48**

I wasn't having a panic attack, I looked it up, that's the only way I knew I wasn't having one. My heart pounded, trying to rip out of my chest. My stomach was so twisted, I was worried I might throw up. I went into the kitchen and put a spoonful of honey in my mouth. It actually calmed me down a bit as it coated my tongue, and slid down my throat.

**3:54**

After that day at Seiya's house, we'd never say anything about it. I sometimes think I dreamt it all up. Maybe all the adults were right, we kids have a crazy imagination. But I knew the difference of the truth and imagination.

That day at Seiya's house happened, just like the rings, the walks home from school, and the I love you.

**3:57**

What did I really know about Seiya Kou? Or any of the Kou's? The memory of some girl saying Seiya was gonna shoot up the school came into my head. Here are 3 boys, whom I haven't seen in eight years who know where I live, randomly show up at my school, and tracked me down. Stalkers.

I laughed, no they wouldn't do that.

**4:02**

I remember the fall before they went away. We were all walking home from school and took a detour. We landed in a park with man-made ponds, and fountains. We stepped on all the leaves, crunching them and laughing. We laid on the grass, it was cold but it was comfortable. I was worried about all the bugs, but Taiki told me not to worry. All four of us were laying on the grass staring up into the light blue sky. I stretched my fingers to hold Taiki's and Seiya's hand. The sun finally had set ,and it took beautiful rays of color with it.

**4:09**

I saw through the living room door, as Seiya came up to the house. He was wearing the same clothes as earlier, and took long strides to my porch. I eagerly went to the door, and looked through the peephole. He stopped at the 3 step of our porch, and just stood there, and stared at the house. Could he see me? Maybe he has super powers that can look through walls! He stood there so long I thought he was going to leave, so I opened the door.

"Hi" I said, stepping outside.

"Hello."

"Wanna come in?"

He took another step, and I walked closer towards him.

"Can we talk out here?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I slowly walked to the rocker, afraid he might disappear.

"You're here." I whispered, and studied him. He looked good, just like how I remember him."I'm sorry, for staring."

"Go ahead and stare. I don't mind. We all know that no one can resist me," He stated playfully, giving me another one of his grins.

"You look different, but also the same... It's nice." I smiled, and tilted my head to see him stare at me too.

"You do too.."

I felt a blush coat my cheeks so I closed my eyes and pictured little Seiya. He was there in his red polo shirt, and jean shorts. He was playing with me during recess, defending me when Diamond would make fun of me, and walked home hand in hand. I remember when he would do something right, and look at me like he was proud but shy about. A Seiya Kou, hardly anyone saw. The memories kept flooding back, to fast for me to remember.

"Are you there?" I heard him ask, my eyes still shut.

"Yeah, i'm remembering little Seiya."

"Where are we?"

"At my house, we're playing hide and seek with Taiki and Yaten."

"Your hair has two odangoes on them."

I sat still and kept the picture in my mind, it came so clearly like I was living it again. I felt Seiya breath on me, his eyes open or closed for all I knew. I heard birds chirping, leaves falling, cars running through.

Finally I turned the picture around, so I was facing myself. Usagi Tsukino. Two balls at the top of her hair, secondhand clothing, and untied shoes. She would leave school, and end home alone everyday. Her mom always at work, her backpack at her feet. It seemed like she-I- have lived my whole life on that green, couch in the middle of the room. She looked at me, _Why did you leave me? Why did you throw me away? _

I knew she was talking to me, I opened my eyes taking a deep breath.

"So, why- how did you find me?"

"I've been keeping track of you, not anything stalker like!" He waved his hands in front of his face, and had a crooked smile on. "Then I looked you up online, I saw your mom's wedding announcement from before you changed your name."

"So you could've written to me, seen me, talked to me sooner?"

"I really wanted to, Taiki restrained me from going berserk." He looked down, his eyes were full of guilt.

"Why didn't you? I really wish you had done it earlier." I started fumbling with my fingers.

"You seemed happier, a lot happier then before, I didn't want to ruin it."

"Don't say that!" I half-yelled at him, he looked up at me, tears brimming my eyes. " You guys are the best thing that had ever happened to me, don't say that you'll ruin anything."

"That nice of you to say, be I know it's not true." He whispered to me, his own tears collecting.

I knew what he was talking about, the burden him and I had to carry, the day at his house.

"You didn't do anything wrong, it wasn't your fault," I felt the breeze picking up, the sun was setting for the day, "Come in side, it's getting cold."

"I gotta go," He stood up, offering his hand to me.

"No! You can't go, not yet."

"Don't worry, it's just Taiki and Yaten are waiting for me to get home."

"Give me your number, i'll give you guys a call,"

"You see I would, but I don't have a cell," He chuckled and put his hand behind his head, "and the house phone kinda got destroyed."

"Find me at school then, or come here! Eat lunch with us! To meet my friends." I added, Rei would kill me if they didn't eat with us soon.

"You have a boyfriend, " He finally said, it seemed to be on his mind for a while.

I simple nodded, "Mamoru, that's his name."

"That's a nice name, how long?" His hair was blowing in the wind, his hand now stuffed in his front pockets.

"Almost three months..." It was getting a little awkward, talking about boys with Seiya.

"You're odangoes..." I looked at him, he looked slightly confused. "I miss them, where are they! Don't tell me... You ate them!"  
He gave me a shocked look, and I couldn't help to smile and lightly punch him on the arm.

"I've grown, no reason to have those anymore right?"

He smiled, " I liked them, it made you, you. Catch ya' later _Odango._" He walked down the porch and started walking into the distance. After his said that nickname, my heart was pounding even more then ever, my hand over my heart, and my face probably bright red.

* * *

Ta da! :D Anyway, if you guys want it longer, it might take longer for me to get it out.

So if you guys want it short but fast, or long but slow. Tell me! :)

Review please! I LOVE YOU GUYSSSSSS. hahah (x

oh yeah, sorry for the mistakes. :(

OHHHH almost forgot, i have this new story idea. :) So i might be busy with that story in my head! SORRY. oh and check out my other story! 'Never Ending Love!'

Okay okay bye!


	4. Authors Note

OMGG.

I'm so sorry for tricking you into thinking this is a new chapter !

I haven't had the motivation to write any new chapters. :\

Don't get me wrong ! I've started writing them , but nothings pulling me into finishing them.

SOOOO SORRY !

I feeel horrible for not updating.

HEYYYY i'm running out of ideas. Anyone up for helping me ? Shmanks !

Anyway, i've beeen super stressed by school and sports. But my team won league champs ! Hollaaa

But, anyone who would like to motivate me ? PM meee !

AGAIN REALLY REALLY SORRY.


End file.
